


sometimes i disagree, just to hear you scream

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, luckily parvis is babie, will gets lost in the work sause and forgets basic needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me.everytime strife puts work before his health, parvis gets just a bit more annoying, in his opinion.





	sometimes i disagree, just to hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

> no1 will stop me from using this song as the title/description twice

The statement was simple as he looked up at the bloodmage, the glare he was giving Parvis gleaming through his sunglasses. “Parvis.”  


“Yes, Strifey?” 

Strife looks down from his closed laptop, to the bloodmage who’s elbows were currently holding it shut. He’s holding his head in his hands, the smug look on his face too impressionable to ignore. Strife sighed, “I have work to do, and no time to mess around.” As he reaches for the laptop again, Parv drags it just out of his immediate reach, but not far enough that it’s off the desk. Growling, he balls up his fists, “I’m trying to _ work, _ Parvis.” 

“Mhm.” He simply nods. God, why did Alex make everything so difficult? “Trust me, I know.” The playful tone in his voice irritates Strife _ so much. _ If Parvis wasn’t living with him at the current moment, he would’ve kicked him back to the castle. He tenses, taking his sunglasses off and setting them on the desk.  


If they’re going to wrestle for this laptop, he’s at least keeping his glasses from breaking. 

“Then why are you so _ adamant _ on keeping my laptop away from me?” He stands from his seat in his office chair to reach again, and Parvis snaps the laptop away just before he can grab it again, and holds it above where Strife can reach. Damn him and his tall, muscular arms. “ _ Alex. _ ”  


Parvis rolls his eyes, and motions his head towards the clock. “Take a look, Strife.” He pauses, his playful tone growing serious, and suddenly Strife is convinced this isn’t just about messing with him. “When’s the last time you’ve slept? Or even _ ate _, Will?” 

The question catches him very plainly off guard, and it takes him a moment to stop blankly staring at Parvis questioningly to look at the clock. It’s been.. God, can he remember? “I, uh..” C’mon. There’s no way he lost track of time that easily. He’s numb to Parvis setting the computer back on his desk, trying desperately to rack his mind for the time, the equivalent of shaking an empty box. 

He just can’t remember. 

Why can’t he remember? 

_ Has he really not eaten since he woke up this morning? _

Parvis sighs, gently reaching from in front of the desk to Strife’s hand, reassuringly squeezing it. “You’ve done a good job today, Strife,” His soft demeanor almost makes Strife break, the whole surrealness of it all prodding him open. “but I think you’re at a good stopping point, okay?” Strife can’t find the words he wants to say, his vocabulary having left him at the shock of it all. 

He nods with a sigh of tired relief, and he lets Parvis drag him away from his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3


End file.
